elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Thyssenkrupp Synergy
Synergy is thyssenkrupp's current global traction MRL elevator which was since 2005. Now they were replaced to Evolution series. Overview thyssenkrupp Synergy is an MRL elevator system which was introduced in 2004-2005, excluding the United States and Canada until late 2007. It is currently a completely global product line. Their difference is the different code applied by different countries and regions, like ASME A17.1 in United States and EN81 in Europe and Asia. United States Synergy is thyssenkrupp's second and current MRL elevator in the United States. It was first introduced in late 2007 as a successor to the ISIS. Unlike it's predecessor, the Synergy uses conventional steel ropes as they are deemed safer than Kevlar ropes. Additionally, there are no fixtures made exclusively for the Synergy. Outside the United States There are few slightly different models of Synergy elevators sold outside the United States, other than the regular Synergy ones. For example, the Synergy Module is sold in South America. A new version called synergy BLUE was launched in 2012 for European countries. In Asia Pacific, it is still known as Synergy, which is currently produced in China and South Korea. The European Synergy elevator is a self supporting elevator with synchronous gearless drive and VVVF control. It has a 2600mm high shaft top termination which takes up 30% less space compared to conventional elevators. Instead of shaft pit, the Synergy has a 400mm pit cavity which takes up to 70% less space, but this is actually optional. The fixtures used in these elevators are very similar to the new STEPMODUL, this time they have blue illuminating buttons and blue LCD floor indicators, similar to European Otis Gen2. This regular Synergy model was succeeded by the new synergy BLUE (introduced in 2012), this model has been discontinued in early 2017 and succeeded by the new synergy element. The Asia Pacific version of Synergy elevator is pretty much similar to the European version, but it has shaft pit as mandatory (such as Hong Kong's Code of Practice, related to the rated speed). In addition, it also uses a set of fixtures known as STEP Module Classic and MT42 push buttons. There is also another fixture line which is exclusively used for the South Korean Synergy elevators. Specs United States *Machine room less traction. *Signa4/Traditional/Vandal Resistant fixtures. *300 ft. travel distance for Synergy H Series/Synergy 300S/R/S Building-Supported/R Building-Supported/Synergy 300E/Synergy Building Supported Standard Series/Performance Series, unknown travel distance less than 300 ft. for Synergy M Series/L Series, 100 ft. travel distance for Synergy 100S/R/S Self-Supported/R Self-Supported, 85 ft. travel distance for Synergy 85S/Synergy Self Supported. *200/350/500 FPM for original Synergy/Synergy 300E/Synergy Building Supported Performance Series, 150 FPM for Synergy 85S/Synergy Self Supported, 200/350 FPM for Synergy 100/S/R/300S/R (same for self/building supported models)/Synergy Building Supported Standard Series 2500/3000/3500. 350 FPM for Synergy Building Supported Standard Series 4000. *2100/2500/3000/3500/4000/4500/5000 lbs. capacities for Synergy H Series/Synergy 300E/Synergy Building Supported Performance Series, 2500/3000/3500 lbs. capacities for Synergy M Series/Synergy 100R/300R/S/R Self-Supported/S Building-Supported, 2100/2500/3000/3500 lbs. capacities for Synergy L Series/Synergy 85S/100S/300S Self-Supported/Synergy Self Supported, 2500/3000/3500/4000 lbs capacities for Synergy 300R Building-Supported/Synergy Building Supported Standard Series. Europe *Machine room less with synchronous drive and VVVF control. *Fixtures very similar to STEPMODUL with blue illuminations and LCD floor indicators. *45 m or 16 floors travel distance. *1/1.6 m/s speed. *320/450/480/630/800/1000/1250/1600 kg (or 4/6/8/10/13/16/21 persons) capacities. *Two speed telescopic sliding doors or center opening doors. *Can have single or double entrances. Spain *Machine room less with permanent magnet synchronous machine, frequency inverter drive and CMC4 controller. *STEPMODUL or CEHAM vandal resistant fixtures. *30 m or 16-21 floors travel distance. *1/1.6 m/s speeds. *320/450/480/630/800/1000 kg (or 4/6/8/10/13 persons) capacities. *Center opening or two speed telescopic doors. *Can have single or double entrances. Asia Pacific *Machine room less *STEP Module fixtures, sometimes generic fixtures such as Dewhurst or Shanghai STEP are also used as option. *Center opening or two speed telescopic doors. *Can have single or double entrances. South Korea *Machine room less *1 m/s speed *320/450/550/630/750/800/1000 kg capacities *Center opening or two speed telescopic doors. Notable installations Main article: List of notable Thyssenkrupp Synergy elevator installations See also *ThyssenKrupp EVOLUTION *ThyssenKrupp ISIS Gallery TKE Synergy machine.jpg|U.S. ThyssenKrupp Synergy hoisting machine. Video External links *Synergy Self Supported - ThyssenKrupp Elevator America *Synergy - ThyssenKrupp Elevator (Germany site) Category:Elevator models Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Thyssenkrupp elevator models